finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aeroga
.]] '''Aeroga' , also known as Aero 3 and Aero III, is a recurring magic attack and an upgrade of Aero. It carries the element of Wind and is usually classified as Black Magic. Appearance Final Fantasy III Aeroga is a level 6 White Magic spell that has a base power of 115 and can be bought for 10,000 gil at Doga's Manor and Doga's Village. It inflicts both Wind and Ice-elemental damage to one or all enemies, and can be used through the item Raven's Yawn. Final Fantasy V Aeroga (previously known as Aero 3) is a Blue Magic ability for the Blue Mage job, learned from Enchanted Fan, Magic Dragon, Elm Gigas, Crystal, Baldanders, Azulmagia, Neo Exdeath, Dark Elemental, Enuo, Cherie, and Ziggurat Gigas. It causes heavy Wind-elemental damage on a enemy or group of enemies and costs 24 MP to cast. The player may use this ability by catching and releasing a Ziggurat Gigas while fighting a Zephyrus or from Baldanders. ''Final Fantasy VI Aero (Aeroga in the original version) is one of Strago's Lores, learned from Dark Force, Deathgaze, Demon, Marchosias, Sprinter, Storm Dragon, Tyrannosaur, Vasegiatta, and Gilgamesh. It deals Wind-elemental damage to all enemies, has a spell power of 125, hit rate of 150, and costs 41 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VII Aero3 is an enemy attack that can be used by the enemy Wind Wing and the boss Rapps. This is the only version of Aero seen in the game, and is not usable by the player. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Aeroga is a Non-Elemental Magic Materia. It deals strong Wind-elemental damage. Final Fantasy XI Aeroga is a tier one elemental spell. It deals area of effect damage, potentially hitting multiple targets. -"ga" spells, as they are often referred to, do more damage than tier 1 elemental magic with the same elemental type. This spell is purchasable by the intermediate Black Magic vendors in Selbina and Windurst Waters for 4,792 gil (or less, depending upon fame). Final Fantasy XII Aeroga is a Black Magicks spell. In the original version, its license is Black Magick 4 and costs 40 License Points. It causes heavy Wind-elemental damage to enemies in range. It can be bought in Archades for 6,800 gil. In the Zodiac versions, Aeroga is a Black Magick 8 License that costs 70 LP. It can be bought in a magick vendor in Mosphoran Highwaste, and found in a treasure in Trial Mode Stage 80 with the Diamond Armlet equipped. Two job classes can use it: Black Mage and Uhlan, although Uhlan must obtain the License for the Chaos Esper first. Final Fantasy XIII Aeroga is a Ravager ability that costs five ATB bars, and deals wind damage by conjuring a large tornado. It has a minor launch effect and covers a large area. It can be learned by Sazh (stage 8), Hope (stage 8), and Fang (stage 9). It is also an enemy ability used by Dahaka, Humbaba, Penanggalan, Rangda, Vampire, and Vespid Soldier. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Aeroga is a Ravager ability that inflicts wind-attribute magic damage on targets within a wide radius, drawing them up into a tornado. It has an ATB cost of 3 and a modifier of 2.2. It can be learned by Noel (role level 55), Blue Chocobo (70), Cloudburst (34), Koboldroid Yin (35), Spiceacilian (60), and Tempest (15). Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Aeroga costs 40 ATB to activate and casting it causes Lightning to backflip. Aeroga can be found in a treasure sphere in the Temple of the Goddess, and dropped by the following enemies from Day 7 onwards: Chimera (15%), Zomok (15%) and Zomok Ω (100%). In Hard Mode, it drops from these enemies with higher frequency (x1.5) since the beginning of the game. It is a locked ability in Icy White garb, bought in Yusnaan Armor Alley (Hard Mode) for 200,000 gil. Final Fantasy XIV Prior to the launch of the Shadowbringers expansion, Aero III (Aeroga in the Japanese version) was a White Mage spell and could originally be learned from completing the "Wake of Death" level 58 job quest. The spell dealt wind-elemental damage with a potency of 50 to a target and all enemies nearby and inflicted a damage over time effect with a potency of 40 for a period of 24 seconds. The ability had a cast time of 2.5 seconds and a recast time of 2.5 seconds. Due to the development team's desire to balance all healer jobs, White Mages lost the ability to use Aero III. Sophia uses a variant of Aero III in the extreme version of the Containment Bay P1T6 which inflicts a knockback wind-elemental area-of-effect attack that can eject players off the battlefield if they are caught in the area marker. Additionally, two more unique versions of Aero III appear usable by specific bosses. Ixali Aero III is a variant used by the Tozol Huatotl boss in Xelphatol, which deals wind-elemental damage to the entire party. Lastly, Void Aero III is an ability used by Deathgaze Hollow in Dun Scaith which creates a whirlwind in the middle of the battlefield that will explode to deal a wind-elemental damage knockback attack that will eject players from the battlefield that are not in safe areas. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Aeroga is a high level Black Magic spell. The spell costs 4 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 15. It can be used if the Aeroga Tome item is in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased in Horne for 5,000 gil. Bravely Default Aeroga is a level 5 White Magic. It deals major wind damage to one target and can be group-cast. It costs 45 MP to use. It can be bought in Eternia for 3200 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Aeroga is a level 5 White Magic for the White Mage. It deals major wind damage to one target and can be group-cast. It costs 45 MP to use. It can be bought in Grandship and Chompshire for 6400 pg. Dissidia Final Fantasy Aeroga is a HP attack for Shantotto, used while her Bravery is between 3,000 and 6,000, and by using the Spirit Magic: Air attack. It conjures a large whirlwind that draws in opponents. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Shantotto casts Aeroga with Spirit Magic: Air at 2,000 - 4,000 Bravery. Aeroga also appears as a spell selectable by Onion Knight's Spellbook EX Burst, but it does nothing at all. Aeroga draws in and staggers near opponents. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Aeroga is a reactive ability that costs 25 CP to equip. It is activated in Battle Music Sequences (BMS) each time the player receives GOOD or better on 150 Touch or Slide Triggers. It deals magic damage and has full strength. It is learned by Krile (level 75), Vincent (level 95), Vivi (level 80), Shantotto (level 85), Ashe (level 85), Hope (level 85), Yuna #2 (level 95), Chaos (level 90), and Serah (level 90). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Aeroga is an ability for the Summon Stone Noel I (SR). It summons strong winds that form giant tornadoes to damage the enemy. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Aeroga is the enemy ability that is used by Deathgaze during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper While not a crafted ability, Aeroga is a magicite Black Magic ability that can only be used by players when they have access to either the Rangda, Rapps, or Tiamat espers. Rangda and Rapps's version of Aeroga deals wind-elemental magic damage to one target, while Tiamat's version deals three wind-elemental attacks to an enemy. The Rangda's version has a default trigger rate of 10%, raising to 40% at max rank. Rapps's version has a default trigger rate of 20%, with a max trigger rate of 70% when the magicite is fully ranked. Lastly, Tiamat's version has a trigger rate of 10%, with 40% trigger rate at max rank. Aeroga is also usable by several enemies, particularly bosses. Depending on the version of Aeroga, the ability can deal moderate to heavy wind-elemental magic damage. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Aeroga is Black Magic Lv 6 Ability that deals wind magic damage x1.8 to all enemies and costs 20 MP to use. It can be learned by the following units: It can be also taught to Tetra Sylphid esper (Rarity ★3) for 80 SP and used by any character that equips the esper. Hope's Aeroga can be awakened to boost its damage (Aeroga +1) and power up its consectuive uses (max four times, Aeroga +2). Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Aeroga is an active, wind-elemental magic ability that inflicts magical wind damage to all enemies for 7 AP. It can be used by Syldra★. It is also an enemy ability used by King of Bahamut Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Kingdom Hearts Aeroga is a spell in the series. In the original , it is mainly a defensive spell that creates a barrier around the character and halves damage, while dealing damage and deflecting certain attacks. In the other games, it is an offensive magic spell that can lift enemies in the air and blow them away. Valkyrie Anatomia Aeroga is a spell used by Agnès. Gallery FFIII NES Aero2.png|''Final Fantasy III. FFIIIDS Aeroga.png|Final Fantasy III'' (DS). Aero3-ff5-snes.jpg|''Final Fantasy V'' (SNES). Aeroga-FF5-GBA.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS AerogaChar.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). FFVII Aero3.png|''Final Fantasy VII. Ffxi_aeroga.png|Final Fantasy XI. FFXII Aeroga.PNG|Final Fantasy XII. Ffxiii_AEROGA.png|Final Fantasy XIII. LRFFXIII Aeroga.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV Aero III.png|Final Fantasy XIV. Aeroga_bravely_default.png|Bravely Default. DFF SM Aeroga.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy. PFF Aeroga Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Aeroga.png|Enemy version in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Aeroga - Lenna SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFV. FFAB Aeroga - Fran SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Aeroga - Sazh SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Aeroga - Lenna SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFV. FFAB Aeroga - Fran SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFAB Aeroga - Sazh SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFAB Aeroga - Faris UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+). FFV FFAB Aeroga - Noel UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) FFXIII-2. Aeroga Brigade.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Aeroga - Ashe Legend SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXII. FFAB Aeroga - Fran Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXII. FFAB Aeroga - Sazh Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Aeroga - Ashe Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXII. FFAB Aeroga - Fran Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXII. FFAB Aeroga - Sazh Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Aeroga - Faris Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFV. FFAB Aeroga - Noel Legend UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR Legend) FFXIII-2. Aeroga2 Brigade.png|Noel using Aeroga in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFATB Aeroga.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Aeroga.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Aeroga.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Aeroga.png|Mobius Final Fantasy. WoFF Aeroga.png|World of Final Fantasy. KH Aeroga.png|''Kingdom Hearts. BBS Aeroga.png|''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep''. Aeroga Valkyrie Anatomia.jpg|''Valkyrie Anatomia''. Etymology The "-ga" suffix denotes it is the level three form of the base Aero spell. Trivia * One of the actors in the Final Fantasy XII Suntory Potion Drink Commercial "casts" Aeroga. de:Aeroga it:Aeroga Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Elemental Magic Materia Category:Recurring Black Magic